


Nigel Farage Scotland Adventures

by hand_banana



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hand_banana/pseuds/hand_banana





	Nigel Farage Scotland Adventures

One fine morning Nigel Farage was in his local pub having a pint and a smoke. He decided to head north to continue his monumental struggle against the EUSSR and also play golf. He went all the way to Scotland!

Nigel entered Scotland golf course. Suddenly a swarm of murderous fascist evil Picts appeared! They were led by a giant fake Braveheart statue.

Nigel hit the statue with his nine iron which was also the magical sword of Albion. However, the spirit of Scottish fascism was too strong!

“Bawbag” said the statue in Mel Gibson's voice.

Nigel realized that Scotland was an evil land, possibly worse than the Hitler lands. So he rounded up all the decent people in Scotland in his magic golf cart and led them to safety in his Rothmans factory. Where they happen to be til this very day. Legend!

THE END


End file.
